Restart! Smile Pretty Cure♥Chapter 2
oh god this was a mistake why ' 'Restart! Smile Pretty Cure♥Chapter 2 is a British-French-Japanese-Timbuktuian anime series and the sequel to the ninth Pretty Cure ''series installment, Smile Pretty Cure! Produced by Toei Animation in collaboration with FuckMeInTheAssSportsForWeebs and BeesMcBees Channel, the series is written by Casey Taylor, because Jesus wouldn't take the wheel. ''Not this time. It began airing on BeesMcBees Channel on January 25th, 2020. The signature motif is based on fairy tales, while its other motifs are happiness, hope and second chances, among other things. ....Also maybe furries. Official Announcement Restart! Smile Pretty Cure♥Chapter 2 was first announced in an ad that appeared on BeesMcBees Channel after Toei officially revealed a new copyright name relating to the previous Smile series from 2012. Later that month, the official logo was revealed by BeesMcBees, as well as it's timeslot in place of Depressing Depresso, which is currently on hiatus. Plot My dad Characters Pretty Cure *'Miyuki Hoshizora': A fifteen-year-old girl with an interest in picture books and fairy tales, who is a 9th grade student at Nanairogaoka Middle School. Although she has matured a bit in the half of year that has passed, Miyuki is still her usual cheery and optimistic self, as well as a slight klutz. Her catchphrase is "Ultra Happy!" She transforms into Cure Happy and uses the power of light. *'Akane Hino': A girl from Osaka whose parents run an okonomiyaki shop and is a member of the school's volleyball team. Akane may be a jokester, but when she has a goal set, she is very passionate about achieving it. She transforms into Cure Sunny and uses the power of fire. *'Yayoi Kise': A girl who is in the Homemaking Club and aspires to be a mangaka. Though timid, shy about her work, and a crybaby, Yayoi is very loyal, diligent, and headstrong when pushed. She transforms into Cure Peace and uses the power of lightning and thunder. *'Nao Midorikawa': A tomboyish girl from a family with many younger siblings who is a member of the school's soccer team. Nao is straightforward and reliable with a strong sense of justice, though she does get frustrated when things do not go according to plan. She transforms into Cure March who uses the power of wind. *'Reika Aoki': The student council vice president and a member of the Art Club, often writing poems and tanka. Reika is generally elegant and kind-hearted but has a frightening temper once her patience reaches her limit. Her father is a painter whilst her mother practices aikido and her elder brother practices judo. She transforms into Cure Beauty and uses the power of snow and ice. Mascots *'Candy': Candy is the former main mascot of the group. She is the Queen of Märchenland and younger sister of Pop, who one day vanished into thin air. *'Pop':Pop is a lion-like fairy and the second fairy mascot in the original series. He is Candy's big brother who came to earth alongside his friends in order to tell Pretty Cure of his sister's disappearance. He also has a dank meme stash now, because one of the writers was high. *'Wolfrun': A wolf-like fairy who travels with Pop and the others after Royale Candy disappears. *'Oninin': A red ogre-like fairy who travels with the others after Royale Candy disappears. *'Majorin': A witch-like fairy who travels with the others after Royale Candy's disappearance. Bad End Kingdom * Joker: Somehow revived, Joker continues to plot the revival of Pierrot alongside new residents of the Bad End Kingdom. * Chika Murasaki: A former student at Nanairogaoka Middle School, who went missing about half a year earlier. She transforms into Cure Unhappy, the rival cure to Cure Happy. It's later revealed that her real name is Cure Lucky. Items *'Smile Pact' - The Cures' transformation device. If Cure Decors are inserted to the Smile Pact, it produces items or allows the girls to transform. *'Cure Decor' - The source of happiness of Royal Queen; special tokens that can be used either to revive Royal Queen of Märchenland or bring about the Worst Ending. *'Decor Décor' - A special box that was used to store Cure Decor pieces in. *'Princess Candle' -The Cure's main weapon. Used alongside the powers of the Super Princess Cure Decors, the Cures can undergo their secondary forms called Princess Form to execute their most powerful group attack, Rainbow Burst. *'Royal Clock' - The Cure's weapon which allows them to transform into their Princess Form to execute their most powerful group attack, Royal Rainbow Burst. They also need their Princess Candles 'to perform it. It can also turn Hyper Akanbes to a normal, red-nosed Akanbe. Locations *'Märchenland 'is a fairy tale kingdom where all fairy tale characters live. *'Nanairogaoka Middle School 'is the school that the Cures attend. Nanairo means "rainbow" in Japanese. *'Bad End Kingdom is the home place of the series's antagonist, whose residents invaded Märchenland and travelled to Earth in an attempt to give it the "Worst Ending" by collecting Bad Energy. *'Magical Library' is a magical location in Smile Pretty Cure!. It is the place where all fairy tales from the different worlds are stored. It seems to be located in an alternate dimension, separate from the human world and Märchenland, and can only be accessed through the Book Door Code. The girls' secret base is also located here. *'Nanairogaoka'is the hometown of Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao, Reika and Chika, and the temporary residence of Pop, Wolfrun, Oninin and Majorin. *'Okonomiyaki Akane' is the home of Hino Akane, an okonomiyaki shop named after her name by her parents after she was born. Continuity Notes * kill me Category:Random crap